


Do You Love Me More Than Ice-Cream?

by AlphaFeels



Series: It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Fur [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' heat creeps ever closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me More Than Ice-Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT THINGY: READ THIS!!! 
> 
> CT = Cycle Tension (My omega verse version of pmt beta females get it once a month.) 
> 
> PHT = Pre Heat Tension - Basically the above but only for Omega’s, obviously as a precursor to their heats. Omega’s are more of a mess than everyone else because of the way their body’s/hormone levels are shifting, I guess… I kinda just liked the idea of men being really crying and clingy and you know generally having a bad time. Mwahaha *evil laughs*!!
> 
> Un-bonded Alpha’s are unaffected, both male and female. 
> 
> Bonded Alpha’s need to please their mate more, so you know basically they want to act like a slave/cushion/junk food deliverer if ya get my drift. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah and because of the werewolf thing, if a person is mates with a werewolf their cycle lines up with the full moon. Eg. An omega would have their heat on/around the full moon so the day before, on and after. 3 days in total. 
> 
> That’s all for now :)

“What flavour of ice-cream does Stiles like best Scott?” Derek asked into his phone.

“Uh- I’m pretty sure it’s the kind with three flavours but today you’re probably better with like double-triple-mega-all-of-the-chocolate kind!” The young beta said with a seriousness that scared the alpha a little. 

“Yeah Scott I’m pretty sure that’s not a flavour.” 

“Dude, if you don’t take chocolate with you he’ll eat you alive! I’m serious and like take over a movie- but not one that’s sad, not even good sad!” 

“There’s a good kind of sad?” 

“Duh! Look man just buy a bunch of really unhealthy snacks and rent a romcom.” 

“Stiles doesn’t like unhealthy food in the house though.” Derek said and Scott could practically hear the scowl on his face. 

“Yeah but he’s all hormone-y! Allison’s the same, is that ‘cause I’m her mate?” 

“What are you talking about Scott?” The alpha asked genuinely confused now. 

“The way they get all ct-y just before the full moon?” 

“I really don’t know Scott..”

“Alright. Uh look man I have to go, Ali’s shouting for me!” And with that Scott had hung up, leaving Derek alone in frozen foods section with no idea what kind of chocolate ice-cream was the best. 

Jesus.

How had he even forgotten that pht was a thing?! 

Derek was pretty sure if he could get migraines he’d have one now! 

 

Derek could hear the blubbering even as he pulled up onto the drive and so quickly grabbing at the bags he made his way up the path to the front door, where the good sheriff was already standing, a pained look upon his face. 

“He’s all yours kiddo!” Sheriff Stilinski said as he bolted down the narrow path. “Oh and don’t let him break the tv!” The man shouted over his shoulder. 

“Why would-” but the sheriff was already driving away. 

Slowly Derek made his way inside, dumping his coat and the shopping on the kitchen counter before he ventured into the lounge. 

The lounge were Stiles was curled up on the sofa making dying whale noises at the television through a mountain of blankets. 

“Stiles what’s wrong?” He asked his mate, panic bubbling up inside at the sight of his mate so distressed. 

“OHGODDEREKTHEBABYSEALISALLALONE!! ITDOESN’THAVEANYBODY!!!” Stiles wailed from underneath his cushion fort. 

“Ok- it’s alright, I’m here now- everything’s alright..” 

“NOOOOO- NOW EVEN I HAVE SOMEONE!!!” 

“Ssh.. there, there I’m sure the baby seal will be alright.” Derek cooed as he pulled his snotty puffy eyed mate into his lap. 

“No it isn’t.” Stiles said stubbornly, although somewhat calmed. 

“And why is that love?” The alpha asked softly as he petted the top of his mates head. 

“Because it’s family is dead- it’s whole family and-” Stiles stopped hiccupping slightly as he tried to calm himself “and- I just kept thinking that he must be so sad and he’s only a baby and- and-” more dying whale noises, at least this time they were hushed a little against Derek’s chest. 

“Maybe we should watch something else? Hmm? Does that sound like a good idea?” Derek asked fingers itching to reach for the remote, his instincts telling him that any show that upset his mate didn’t deserve to be a tv show, to turn the show off. 

“Fine. Can you go check and see if we have any ice-cream in the freezer?” 

“Don’t have to I bought some.” 

“YOU DID!?!” Stiles gasped as if he’d heard his mate say something inconceivable. 

“Yeah.” Derek said kissing his mate tenderly on his forehead as he made to get up. 

“Oh no you don’t!” and suddenly the heady scent of arousal filled his nostrils, clouding his brain and making his eyes flicker red before he could think. 

Derek felt himself melt into Stiles as his mates arms snaked around his neck, fingers clinging to the short hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him forwards until he could feel the soft press of Stiles’ hot breath against his lips. 

“Kiss me.” Stiles said, his heart beat blipping hysterically like a marching beat through the air. 

There lips met clumsily, both shuddering as the bond tugged between their chest filling them with a deeper passion. As Derek’s hands, apparently of their own accord, slid down Stiles’ body he moaned softly into Derek’s mouth leading them into a whole other kind of kiss. 

He could feel the thumping of his mate’s heart as if it were his own, he felt the way it stuttered as his tongue licked wickedly inside Stiles’ mouth. Roaming hands settled against the teen’s hips, squeezing them a little as they bucked up. The boy looking for more friction. 

“Stiles..” 

“I know.” The boy sighed pulling away with one last lick of his alpha’s lips. 

“Soon, ok. Your heat is only four days away, I’ll have you then. All of you.” He said seductively, he could hear the skip of Stiles heart. 

“If I can’t have sex can I the have ice-cream?” 

“Anything for you love.” 

“So sex?” The omega asked cheekily. 

“I’m going to the kitchen now.” 

A few minutes later the alpha was back with a tub of ice-cream and a spoon. 

“Oh god I love you!” 

“I know.” Derek said affectionately, pulling the omega into his lap once again. 

“Yeah I know you do, you big softy.” Stiles said with a dopey grin. 

“Oi!” 

“Oi! Yourself.” 

And even though Stiles couldn’t see his mates face he could still see the scowl there and it made him want to laugh. 

“Fine be that way Derek I don’t need you for your pleasant conversation anyway. Maybe I should get you a muzzle?” 

Derek growled playfully his fingers tickling evilly at Stiles’ sides. 

“Stop- stop I can’t- I’m going to drop the ice-cream!!” 

“Well we can’t have that can we.” 

“Nope, not since I have come to love this tub of Ben and Jerry’s more than life its self.” 

“More than me?” 

“Hmm let me think about that.. HEY no cheating!” Stiles wriggled back against Derek, sparks coursing through his body at the butterfly soft kisses the alpha was pressing against his neck. 

“So, do you love me more than ice-cream yet?” 

“Maybe..” 

“Just maybe?” the alpha asked, his hands slipping up inside Stiles shirt. 

“Yes!” Stiles gasped out “yes, yes, a thousand times yes- god just keep touching me you wolfman you!” 

“I have no idea why I put up with you.” But the alpha was grinning, his hands touching everywhere at once, making Stiles shiver. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So that was un-beta’d encase you couldn’t tell but whatever. Yeah I was writing this at 6am because that is the best time for writing and nothing to do with the fact that I have insomnia… *looks away innocently* anyway hugs for you reader people btw I’m pretty sure the next one will be le sexy times but don’t hold out because I’m like the most distracted person in the history of being distracted by things that are nothing to do with stuff I should be doing, like reading encyclopaedias backwards or documenting the meaning of flowers according to uptight Victorian people. Yup that is what I do with my time.. 
> 
> Yeah so until next time :)


End file.
